


Friends with benefits

by Shadow_network



Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [5]
Category: YouTube blogging RFF
Genre: Cock Worship, Fluffy, Funny, HOT SMUT, Odd Couples, Sub/dom play, Weird Plot Shit, nervous dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: This is probably my longest story and It was fun to make.
Relationships: Jake Paul/belle delphine
Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One thanks for all the love on my b9o fix 2 there is gonna be a second part.

Jake Paul looked at his phone. He wanted to make sure that he was at the right house. Belle delphine was pretty hot so it was good there were doing a one night stand. He walked up to her door.

“Hey you there belle”

She opened up the door with bright green hair. It was a kink Jake saw cute and she liked the hair. He walked in to her house noting the gaming computer and ps4 turned on. It seemed as if she was editing a video. The game playing was mortal kombat. 

“I guess you like gaming”

“Yeah returning to playing regularly and uploading videos”

She smiled afterwards looking at him attractively. Jake knew what she was implying and immediately kissed her. It felt warm and less using. It didn’t feel like real love, but it was good enough.

“You want to head to the room”

Jake nodded as he broke the kiss. He went to her room. He knew that she was a sub and he was usually a dom. Belle walked in looking at Jake waiting politely. Jake wasn’t this nice but hey he was different.

“Question, are you a dom or a sub and are we using that”

“Yes and yes”

She immediately sat down and waited.

“I’m and now your servant master”

He nodded as he didn’t really like it but he was fine.

“Suck me off”

Belle obliged happily. She did him hard making her master moan. He looked down removing her head as he went to cum. 

“Ok les do it”

Belle listened to Jake as he put her on the bed. He put his throbbing cock In her as she moaned.

“Moan for your master”

Jake felt very sub Conscience about doing this. No matter how prick I like he could be he could never command someone. He hated being a dom and also hated being a sub. 

“Can I bow for you”

Jake liked this more. He nodded silently the realization of being a dom setting in. She bowed as it felt more wrong. 

“Belle I cant do this”

Belle nodded and kissed him letting him take control. He was better at this dom play. He went in deep making her moan.

“I-I’m-g-gonna-c-cum”

Jake smiled pulling out as jizz sprayed everywhere. He looked at her after they were done. 

“You know wen can date right”

She shook her head.

“With me being on only fans and you being crazy I think friends with benefits works”

Jake nodded. Jake left but left 20 bucks and note with his number that said call me. Belle looked and knew what her weekend was gonna be like.


	2. Together forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wip

Belle delphine walked towards the Paul mansion where she was greeted by Logan.

“Hey belle Jake speaks highly of you nice to meet my brother’s girlfriend”

“Oh we’re not dating just chilling”

“Ok”

He led her inside the mansion. She sees how here are millions of games being either played or just dormant. She quietly gasped looking over at the game. Jake was playing fortnite. Not her favorite hame but she could manage.

“Well i Will leave you guys to it I’m gonna go launch a pizza to space”

Belle nodded as she must have missed something being said. She sat on the couch and scrolled through her Twitter. She had many followers and while she wanted to date Jake it would have to wait.

“Hey belle I hope your ok you’ve been spacing out”

She noticed that Jake returned and she hadn’t been moving or scrolling. She quickly straightened up and relaxed.

“Yeah I’m cool”

Jake turned on a movie which happened to be the matrix. She had told him she liked the concept. She hadn’t actually watched it before so it was a first time thing.

“Hey belle you think we could date”

She looked at him quickly shifting her head. It wasn’t a sharp head turn. Jake looked on for an answer.

“You know what sure”

Jake smiled which made her heart soar. There would be no more one night stands, just passionate love. They cuddled together trying to keep each other warm.

“Hey Jake I-oh am I interrupting something”

Belle and Jake broke apart trying to act cool before Jake broke the news.

“We’re dating”

Logan smiled happily and started talking even though belle wasn’t listening and just nodded her way through. Jake could tell she wasn’t so he made sure they were recording this for later.

After Logan left they cuddled up again ready to face the world. They fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My longest story but it was fun to come up with ideas. Wanted to dom/sub so this is what it is. Not gonna be in the second unless you want it then I’ll fit it in. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
